Ne me laisse pas mourrir
by Lilly-Kira
Summary: Histoire romantique mettant en scene Sephiroth et des personnages imaginés un peu d'Angel Sanctuary aussi


Ne me laisse pas mourir

Sans cesse, ces mots revenaient l'assaillir. « Veni, veni, venias, no me mori facias ». Voilà un an que Cloud l'avait tué pour la seconde fois. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ici ? Il se rappelait être retourné dans la rivière de vie. Cette sensation de bien être, de chaleur, puis plus rien. Il était à nouveau revenu, mais indépendamment de sa volonté cette fois-ci.

Il se rappelait un peu de ce qui s'était passé il y a un an… Il avait tout laissé pour celle qu'il croyait être sa mère et avait finalement tout perdu. Et là, allongé dans l'herbe fraîche de la Forêt Ancienne, il se souvint…

Flash-back 

_« Viens à moi, libère-moi, réveille ma puissance et je te sauverai de ce monde… »_

_- « Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit Zack ? _

_- _J'ai_ rien dit, tu dois rêver… »_

Zack et Séphiroth reprirent donc leurs marches vers le réacteur Mako du mont Nibel.

« Viens à moi, libère-moi, abandonne toi à la puissance et rend moi mon âme… »

- « Zack, cette blague n'est vraiment pas drôle !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ! J'ai rien fait !

- Hum…, je dois être fatigué… »

Le lendemain, Cloud le tuait pour la première fois. Cette voie, ces mots, il s'en souviendrait toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ce que la voie lui demandait de faire, elle l'avait poursuivie. Elle l'avait aidé à revenir à la vie après sa chute dans le réacteur et… « Veni, veni, venias, no me mori facias »… Ces mots ! Maintenant c'était eux revenaient sans cesse ! Qui ne devait-il pas laisser mourir ? Que faisait-il ici ? La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était rester dans la rivière de vie ! Mais peut-être ne le méritait-il pas… Après tout, il n'était qu'un simple cobaye avec un numéro… La seule personne qui l'avait considéré comme un être humain normal, il l'avait laissée… « Veni, veni, venias, no me mori facias ».

Flash-back

-« Sa y est, je suis venu ! Que dois-je faire maintenant ? »

Seul le chant des oiseaux lui répondit. Il était venu dans la Forêt Ancienne comme la voie lui avait demandé, mais maintenant, plus rien… Il se décida donc à continuer sa route. Il résolut toutes les énigmes de la forêt et entra dans une grotte. Au plus profond de la grotte, il y avait un autel et sur cet autel…

« Hart Kamon… Tu me manque tellement… » Il se releva et décida de retourner au fond de la grotte.

Flash-back

Il avait enfoncé la lame de son masamune dans le corps de cette jeune femme endormie. C'est la voie qui lui avait dit de le faire. Il n'en avait pas tellement envie, mais il désirait plus que tout que cette voie le laisse en paix. Le corps de la jeune femme s'arqua et ses mains griffèrent l'air au-dessus d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux rouges comme le sang qui tachait sa robe blanche. Des yeux qui reflétaient toute la tristesse et la haine de l'humanité. Il n'oublierait jamais ces yeux. Alors, elle parla…

- « Pendant des siècles j'ai dormie,

Pendant des siècles j'ai rêvée.

Rêvée que je reprenais vie

Rêvée qu 'enfin je me vengeais.

Mon rêve tu as réalisé,

Et ça, jamais je ne l'oublierai. »

- « Qui es-tu ?

Je suis…

Il savait très bien que la chute dans les ténèbres de son âme avait connu le point de non-retour à partir de ce moment là, mais il y avait eu un tel afflux de force, de pouvoir et même, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, d'amour, qu'il n'avait pus y résister. Oui, Hart Kamon, la sœur de l'ange déchu Lucifer l'aimait, lui, un simple cobaye. Elle avait pris soin de lui pendant ces cinq ans où tout le monde le croyait mort et lui, il n'avait même pas su la protéger. « Veni, veni, venias, no me mori facias » Cette voie… Il la connaissait… C'était la sienne…

Flash-back

Une pluie de sang, un hurlement… La fin d'un monde, le retour d'un monstre. Des milliers de vies brisées, une colère sans fin libérée.

« Qu'ais-je bien pu faire ? Qu'ais-je libéré ? »

Quatre grandes ailes noires, un regard rouge comme la braise, des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, une beauté indicible.

« Veni, veni, venias, no me mori facias ». Encore et toujours est mots, cette phrase suppliante. Puis il s'approchait de la salle de l'autel, plus elle résonnait au fond de lui. Hart Kamon était-elle vivante ? Voudrai-t-elle se venger ? Il se souvenait maintenant. Il l'avait laissé mourir. Elle ne pouvait que lui en vouloir. Toute cette partie de son histoire qu'il avait occultée… Tout lui revenait d'un coup ! Il se souvenait de ses dernières paroles, dites sur un ton suppliant alors qu'elle était si forte « Séphiroth, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas mourir… »

Mais il l'avait laissée dans les bras de cet homme qui l'a achevée sous ses yeux. « Veni, veni, venias, no me mori facias ». S'il le fallait, il donnerait sa vie pour se faire pardonner. Malgré cette période noire de sa vie où tout le monde croyait qu'il était mort, pendant les cinq ans qu'il à passé auprès d'elle, il y avait eu des bons moments, les seuls de sa vie. Elle l'avait rendu en grande partie fou par sa cruauté, mais peu importe. Il y avait une lueur au fond d'elle, et seule cette lumière comptait, ses souvenirs d'ange…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva au fond de la grotte. En deux ans, la pièce n'avait pas changée. Elle était totalement vide, mais… « Veni, veni, venias, no me mori facias ».

Flash-back

Ce grand ange aux cheveux blancs et qui était d'une beauté incroyable était dans la pièce. Il tenait Hart Kamon par le bras, mais cette dernière semblait totalement hypnotisée car elle ne bougeait pas. Il voulut la défendre, mais il se rappela ce que JENOVA lui avait dit :

« Laisse la mourir, elle se sert de toi. Tu peux me faire confiance, je te le dis pour ton bien car tu es mon fils et que je t'aime »

La voie de JENOVA avait commencé à envahir sa tête il y a quelques temps déjà. Il avait confiance en elle. Alors il ne bougea pas. Il vit l'ange planter la lame d'un couteau dans le cœur d'Hart Kamon, mais ne bougea toujours pas. Elle sembla enfin s'éveiller de sa torpeur et elle dit :

« Séphiroth, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas mourir… »

Mais il resta là où il était et elle s'écroula sur le sol, morte. De grandes flammes apparurent et l'engloutirent. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir son corps disparaître et dès qu'il les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus personne. L'ange tout comme sa démone avaient disparu… Il plongea dans la folie pour de bon et quelques mois après, Cloud le tuait pour la seconde fois.

Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il s'avança vers l'autel et « Veni, veni, venias, no me mori facias » s'y assit. Seule sa mort définitive pouvait le faire pardonner et peut-être pourrait-il la retrouver… Il se planta son masamune dans le corps et attendit la mort et les grandes flammes.

Il se sentait bien. Une douce chaleur l'entourait. Il connaissait cette sensation… La rivière de vie… Jamais il ne reverrait Hart Kamon. Il l'avait perdu à tout jamais. La seule chose qui lui restait d'elle était cette phrase qui résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête :

« Veni, veni, venias, no me mori facias ».

Notes :

Voilà ! C'était ma première fanfic ! c'est pour sa que j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop horrible à lire ni qu'elle donne envie de se barrer en courant mais bon. Si l'un de vos proches est tombé dans une déprime folle après avoir lu un truc aussi moche (c'est personnellement ce que j'en pense. Quand je l'ai écrite je la trouvais chouette, mais quand je l'ai relue j'ai eue envie de mourir), vous pourrez toujours me le dire en m'envoyant un mail à rjastaryahoo.fr

Merci !


End file.
